


Peter Parker aka Cuddle Bug

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker cuddling with different people in Stark Tower.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Peter and the Tower [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 29
Kudos: 213





	Peter Parker aka Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoy this! And just a VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Most of these cuddles are platonic. The only cuddles between couples would be between Peter and MJ or Tony and Pepper, or others stated at the beginning of each chapter!! Please don't hate because I do not support adult x minor relationships!!!
> 
> *** Takes place before Harley drama 
> 
> Thanks and have a good read!

Peter had just gotten home from school, and honestly he was feeling a little antsy for a cuddle. Unfortunately, his lovely girlfriend had to work, meetings and all, and Harley had to help the show-and-tell team for a few hours. Peter knew where he could get all the cuddles to his heart’s desire though. 

Once he got to the tower, he immediately headed up to Omikron. Although more Lab Directors would be on shift now since it was the busier hours for the interns and scientists, there was always at least one LD on the floor, sleeping, eating, working, or other. 

The elevator opened, and Peter gently set his backpack on one of the hooks on the walls next to various other bags. He scanned the floor. Nora was sitting on one of the stools for the island, working diligently with her earbuds in and eating. It looked like she was doing something important, better not disturb her. He kept going.

Next he walked over to the couch. Perfect. Chase was just laying there, casually watching TV. Peter tip-toed around the couch until he was standing in front of Chase. The older boy shot Peter a confused smile. “Um, hi?”

Peter took that as an invitation to flop himself on top of the boy. Chase chuckled quietly. “Oh, I see.”

Peter hummed as Chase got comfortable. The older of the two lifted Peter up slightly to snake an arm around his back and pulled him close. In return, Peter allowed his arms to be crushed in between them. Especially with the older LDs, Peter admitted he loved to be treated like a baby. He never had a sibling to cuddle with or dot on him when growing up, but the LDs fit perfectly into that role now. 

Chase’s unoccupied hand slowly lifted up the back of Peter’s shirt and slid under. He ran his fingernails up and down the soft skin on Peter's back, making the younger shiver and jolt.

“Tickles,” he whispered to Chase. Chase knew the boy liked it though. The gentle tickling was a way to make the usually stressed out boy relax. Peter pressed his face against Chase’s shoulder area, closing his eyes. He knew Chase would take care of him and not let him go if he wanted to nap.

Chase continued to watch TV over Peter’s shoulder despite the warmth inside his chest at being able to fulfill brother-like roles. He gently kissed Peter’s crown, grinning fondly when the boy tilted his head up slightly to meet it and hummed contently.

"You happy now?" Chase asked playfully. Peter looked up briefly and shot him a cheeky smile.

The spider baby clutched at the front of Chase’s shirt tightly, not knowing what else to do with his hands. Peter’s legs had also found a way between Chase’s, like usual. Since his feet got cold quickly, he tried to keep them in the warmest place possible. And despite their freezing temperature, Chase allowed Peter to rub the soles of his feet on his calves and ankles. Yes, Chase really adored Peter enough to allow him to do that.

Peter was practically melting under the love and warmth Chase provided him. His eyes and bones grew heavy. He let himself fully sink into Chase’s embrace. Chase never stopped tickling Peter’s back, and frankly Peter loved it. He felt more at ease than he had in a long time. The younger nuzzled his head into Chase’s chest until he was comfortable and basically absorbed into the older.

“You gonna take a nap?”

Peter nodded, too tired and blissed out to do anything else. Chase laughed against Peter’s hair and squeezed the boy a little tighter. With that reassurance, Peter let himself go. He wouldn’t wake up till hours later, still wrapped in Chase’s arms, but by then the other man was sleeping as well. Peter blinked heavily for a moment before settling again and falling back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Who's Peter's next cuddle buddy? Comment below!
> 
> These chapters are probably going to be shorter than my usual stuff, but, um, fluff?? You guys like that right????


End file.
